


Почему Сэм Винчестер отправился в Стэнфорд

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: До Стэнфорда, папа Джон застает своих сыновей за интересным занятием





	

Никто и не подозревал, что Сэм, когда учился в Стэнфорде, очень скучал по своей семье. Если сказать точнее - по старшему брату. Однако он совершенно не собирался сообщать об этом Дину.

\- Эй, Дин, похоже, ты теперь не будешь называть меня "малышом", - вернувшись из молодежного скаутского лагеря, где был всего-то три недели, Сэм неожиданно обнаруживает, что стал на целый дюйм выше брата.

Дин хмыкает:  
\- Ну, естественно, у тебя от застоя мозги начали расти в длину.

Младший нисколько не обижается, он отлично понимает, что Дин и так высокий... красивый... кстати, а где отец?

\- Его не будет пару дней, - сообщает старший невнятно, высасывая кровь из пореза на пальце.

Ага, теперь ясно, почему Дин сам пытается приготовить что-то типа обеда. Впрочем, он скоро сдается и заказывает пиццу. Ее доставляют через 15 минут. А еще через 15 минут младшее поколение Винчестеров втыкает в телевизор на усыпанном крошками диване.

Только вот Сэм чаще смотрит не на экран, а на Дина, который в честь жаркой погоды в коротких шортах и расстегнутой рубахе на голое тело. Наконец, младший не выдерживает:  
\- А хочешь, я покажу тебе одну классную фишку, которой научился в лагере?

Старший и рад оторваться от надоевшего "ящика":  
\- Да, наш маленький Сэмми не терял времени? Учти, я помню все сорок видов "морских" узлов.

\- Это намного приятнее, - невнятно отвечает Сэм, сползая на пол и стаскивая с брата шорты...

Дин приходит в себя только через пару минут после того, как младший поднимается с колен и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Он выдыхает:  
\- Да, меня в лагере такому не учили. У тебя были куда более продвинутые приятели.

Сэм улыбается торжествующе:  
\- Это еще не все, мы можем еще многое попробовать!

Дину уже двадцать, но все его познания и стремления отец искусно ограничил охотой. Только однажды, когда старшему отпрыску стукнуло 18, отец отвез его в дешевый бордель:  
\- Тебе нужно попробовать и это...

Потрепанная шлюха честно отработала заплаченные деньги, но у Дина осталось тянущее впечатление монотонности и использованности. "Своя рука приятнее, - думал он, заученно демонстрируя зубы в ответ на улыбки девушек в придорожных барах. - И никакого напряга". Младший брат перевернул его представления о сексе. Но Дин не начал трахаться направо и налево, постигнув все прелести обоюдного удовольствия. Его по-прежнему не привлекали девицы, призывно строившие глазки у стойки. Да и парни тоже не заводили, хотя он внезапно обнаружил, что и они подают ему знаки. Больше всего Дину нравилось постигать азы сексологии в компании своего младшего брата. А за четыре года они перепробовали столько всего, что готовы были написать свой учебник. Все складывалось так удачно, что парни потеряли осторожность. Только этим Сэм объяснял то, что случилось, когда ему исполнилось 20 лет.

...Дин последний раз отчаянно выкрикнул что-то в подушку, и Сэм почувствовал, как его рука покрывается скользким. Он осторожно вынул член из задницы брата и поцеловал широкую потную спину. Дин невнятно замычал и засунул голову под подушку. Через пару секунд он довольно отчетливо начал похрапывать. Сэм улыбнулся, покачав головой: старшему, как всегда, было наплевать на испачканные простыни. Он взял заранее приготовленное полотенце, вытер спину Дина, свою руку и встал с кровати, намереваясь отправиться в ванную. И замер: в дверях стоял отец, сложив руки на груди. Судя по всему, он появился там не минуту и не две назад. Взгляд Джона Винчестера не предвещал ничего хорошего. Он мотнул головой в направлении кухни. Опустив голову, Сэм поплелся за ним, прикрыв полотенцем пах.

Лампочка без абажура светит резким, режущим глаза светом. Вокруг нее летает ночная бабочка, шелестя крыльями. За окнами ничего не видно, и это рождает у Сэма Винчестера ощущение нереальности. Ему кажется, что он сейчас закроет глаза, а откроет уже в постели с Дином, и отец окажется где-то далеко. Но Джон не собирается исчезать. Он садится на табуретку напротив Сэма.

\- Помнится, ты как-то упоминал, что хотел бы учиться в колледже? - неприязненно спрашивает Джон Винчестер младшего сына.

Сэм растерян, он заикается, не зная, что сказать. Да, об этом было сказано, но мельком, в порыве очередной ссоры с отцом. Он кивает, словно китайский болванчик. Джон с отвращением смотрит на грязное полотенце, которое его младший отпрыск комкает в руках.

\- Я так и знал, что происходит какое-то дерьмо. Недаром он стал таким зацикленным на тебе. Беспокоится о твоей безопасности куда больше, чем об успехе нашего дела.

Он отходит к окну и цедит жестко:  
\- Я слишком много вложил в Дина, сделал его чересчур классным охотником, чтобы ты все испортил! Ты учишь его тому, что придумало зло! Теперь любая мелкая нечисть сможет почувствовать его издалека!

Сэм пытается протестовать, еще не придумав как следует отмазку, но отец и не думает его слушать:  
\- Завтра же отсылаешь заявление в Стэнфорд. Судя по оценкам, принять тебя там дролжны с распростертыми объятиями. Я оплачу твое обучение. Да, я откладывал эти деньги, чтобы мы... впрочем, уже неважно. Я оплачиваю твою учебу, а ты обещаешь мне, что будешь держаться от Дина как можно дальше.

Парень смаргивает с ресниц непонятно почему повисшие там капли жидкости.

\- Но я не хочу...

Джон обрывает его:  
\- Охотник из тебя все равно так себе, а у Дина - дар! И я не могу позволить тебе сбить его с толку своими... грязными делишками.

Сэм выпячивает подбородок:  
\- А если я скажу ему обо всем? Что ты заставляешь меня уехать?

Джон пожимает плечами:  
\- Попробуй скажи. Не бойся, я тебя не трону. Просто представь себе, как отнесется к этому Дин. Он боготворит меня, а ты собираешься опустить его с небес на землю. Как он будет жить... без Охоты?

Спектакль под названием "Я хочу в Стэнфорд, а меня не пускают" вымотал Сэма так, что, уезжая, он даже почувствовал какое-то облегчение.

Первое время в колледже он чувствовал себя, как на другой планете. Но постепенно обжился, обзавелся друзьями, даже начал встречаться с девушкой. И со временем перестал проверять, не пропущены ли звонки на мобильном телефоне.

Вот почему он не мог поверить своим глазам, увидев Дина в своей комнате в Стэнфорде. И вот почему по привычке устроил спектакль "Мне нравится в колледже, и я не хочу уезжать с братом на поиски отца". Но, сев в машину рядом с Дином, он наконец-то почувствовал себя дома.


End file.
